Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to apparatuses, systems, and methods the treatment of wounds, for example using dressings in combination with negative pressure wound therapy.
Description of the Related Art
Prior art dressings for use in negative pressure have been difficult to apply, particularly around curved or non-flat body surfaces. Further, when used, wound exudate may soak into the dressing, which some patients may find aesthetically unpleasing and difficult to address in social situations.